


_____ on the beach.

by iskierka



Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by Lance's House photos. jun 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	_____ on the beach.

JC's not to sure about what's happening. The model's late, it's been forty-seven minutes and counting, and his new boss Joey's looking ready to wring necks, scanning the horizon looking like somebody getting mightily pissed off. 

Joey's cell rings and in half a beat, Joey answers curtly, "Hello? Justin, shit. I gave you this job because I *thought* you could *handle* it, man. All you had to do was show up- whaddya mean you're stuck on the 101?! La-GU-na. Laguna Beach. Look, forget it, man. Don't worry about it. Yeah, I'll think about it. Some other time." 

Joey turns to JC, deflating like a balloon, but keeping a resolved glint in his eye. "We need these proofs as soon as possible. You know that, I know that. Look, take five. I'm gonna see if I can find some schmuck who'll do this for fifty bucks or something." Joey looks around. It's early June, and lately the weather's been a little nippy for the incoming summer. There's a couple of joggers, mostly senior citizens. A girl rollerblading with a german sheperd. A couple of body-boarders, wetsuits gleaming like otters in the waves. 

JC decides to see if maybe he can find someone, too. That's when a little ferret scuffs his pant leg. JC looks down and stares at it. A young woman heads towards him, running, calling out "Dirk! Diiirk!!" with a laugh. 

"Here, let me get him, " she says. Brown haired, wide smiled. Her eyes crinkle when she extends her hand. "Lindsey. My name's Lindsey, what's yours?" 

"JC." 

"Nice to meet you." Another figure, a young man, --well-built, JC notices--- is running towards them. Lindsey and JC stare at him. He smiles, and says "Bad ferret." 

"This is JC, Lance." 

"Hi," Lance says. JC appraises the blonde man, from the highlights in his hair, to his neat and sporty sneakers. 

"He's my gay best friend, " Lindsey ventures hopefully. "Single, and lookin." 

Lance blushes, and JC decides that he likes Lindsey's brand of cheerful. 

The three chat up in the ten minutes it takes for Joey to walk back towards them. JC explains about being a grad student at CalArts, while being a waiter and doing free-lance photography. Lance is happy being a veterinarian. He'd moved to L.A. with Lindsey during Labor Day weekend from Mississippi, lucky enough to find an apartment they could both afford that'd let them keep pets. For now, Lance and Lindsey had one ferret, five fish, a cockatoo, two gerbils and a cat. The landlord had told them to keep a bar on adding more to their extended scaly, furry, and feathery family. At least, for now. 

"Have you ever done any modeling?" JC asks. Joey's close enough to hear the question; grinning, he adds, "Hey, buddy. Take off your shirt, let's see what you've got."


End file.
